We Will Survive
by Wyckedfire
Summary: Now that the battle with Naraku is over. Kagome stays in the past with her adopted family. She becomes more than she bargained for and because of that she becomes stronger. Sesshomaru notices, but because of the upcoming war with an unknown enemy, he must take his time with his conquest. He will have her, here is not doubt about that.


**We Will Survive **

**Started writing: Sunday, July 31, 11**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: This story has been on my mind for a while and I can't get it out of my head. I have decided to post it in Fan-fiction to clear my over packed mind. Based on the reviews, will determine if I keep writing and posting this story. I look forward to your comments. Without further ado.**

"_**The beauty of the past is that it is the past. The beauty of the now is to know it. The beauty of the future is to see where one is going." – Unknown**_

* * *

Chapter I: Just the Beginning

_Blood. Lots and lots of blood. The once tranquil meadow is painted with the body of the dead and the injured. The open area is filled with gasps and cheers of the living. The nauseating smell of iron and the rotting bodies the lay about hang in the atmosphere, reminding everyone the loss that was given to win the battle that took many years to begin._

_A girl, no, a women, stands in the middle, looking over the scene in front of her with a trinket in hand. Her shoulders sag with relief. It was over; Naraku was dead and the jewel complete. _

_Kagome looked down at her hands, dried with blood and other fluids she would not like to think about, held a small bauble, the Shikon no tama. This little ball was the cause of all this trouble and the death of many, innocents and not so innocent. She clenched her hands and looked up. _

_Comrades were looking over the injured and mourning the dead. Many had come to the battle, Kouga with his wolves, other youkai that they have meet over the years, and even Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru helped with the defeat of evil that plagued the lands for far to long._

_The battle was long and dark but the power of good out shined the bleakness of terror that Naraku filled the air with. Kagome found Sango and Miroku at the edge of the clearing cleaning each other off and mending their wounds. Their loved was shown with every touch and warm look they gave each other. Sango was still grieving over the death of her brother, Kohaku, but Miroku was slowing mending her heart and soul._

_Miroku's kazaana was gone but there was dark mark on his hand, a reminder of what use to be there. His robes were torn and many of his fingers were broken and scratches littered his body. Over all, he looked quite well._

_Sango was a little worse off. Her left arm was broken and her right leg was fractured. She had scratches as well and a nasty bruise on her cheek, but Kagome could see a rosy pink underneath. Sango was embarrassed with all the attention she was getting from Miroku. Kirara and Shippo were in the forest hiding. Shippo was still too small for battle, so he stayed away with Kirara for protection. _

_Kagome sighed as she looked over at Inuyasha. His body had many injures that his human- youkai blood was healing. Dirt and blood stain his tan skin and anguish covered his amber eyes. He was sitting on the ground with the clay body of Kikyo in his arms. Tears tainted his cheeks as he wept of her fake body. She was dead; the souls housed in the body flew out into the heavens while one rammed into Kagome making her whole. The burden of half a soul was replaced with liberation and wholeness. She was together and that felt good. _

_In the corner of Kagome's eyes, she saw a figure moving away from the battlefield. Sesshomaru's regal character was pristine, a show of his power. His fights, were like dancing and he, a powerful and controlling partner. Kagome's heart fluttered whenever seeing him. His power called to her. His aura rapping around hers, pulling and pushing her to him. Tempting her to come to him, to be devoured by him but her control was strong, but the more she stayed around him, the more she wanted to be consumed by him. She was happy and sad that he was leaving, but that was the agreement; he would join their group and fight in exchange for Kagome restoring his arm. His cold, golden eyes captured hers and he gave a slight nod, then turned and walked away, going back to Rin and Jaken and his lands._

_Kagome turned back to the jewel, and the problem at hand. There is no pure wish; every wish is un-pure, even with pure intension. _

"_Kagome."_

_She looked at the group that surrounded her without her knowing. Her friends, her family looked at her with concern._

"_What will you wish for?"_

"_I won't wish for anything. I-"_

"_Damn right you aren't! You will give me the jewel, I will wish for Kikyo to live again!"_

_Kagome was startled from Inuyasha's outburst but not surprised on what he said. She was wondering when he was going to bring it up, but she was not going to hand of the Shikon no tama to him._

"_Inuyasha, I will not give you the jewel, for what you want, is un-pure. The jewel will be tainted and for all we know, all hell will break lose. I will __not__ have that happen!" She glared at him with anger. _How can he be so selfish?

_He looked at her with wide eyes for a second, and then narrowed them with hate. Inuyasha placed Kikyo's body on the ground and stood up while growling. "Hand it over wench, or I'll take it from you by force." _

_Sango and Miroku blocked Kagome's image from Inuyasha. Miroku, trying to find a resolution to this problem, tried to reason with Inuyasha._

"_Know my dear friend, calm down, and lets talk this over. Kagome-sama is right. There is danger with such a wish. We need to think together of a pure wish." _

"_Miroku, there is no such thing." Everyone looked at Kagome when she said this. "A wish is what someone wants, it doesn't matter if it is for the greater good of humanity, the wish will be selfish. The jewel will taint and be forever dark. Midoriko-sama will lose and the youkai will win. All will be lost, you, Inuyasha, will be just like the very enemy we took years to destroy."_

_Sango gazed at Kagome with confusion. "What do we do then Kagome?"_

"_You will do nothing, I on the other hand, will protect this burden for the rest of my life. I do not need to wish on the jewel for what I want. I just want for you, my friends, my family, to live free of this jewel and live peacefully." Kagome had tears in her eyes as she said this. She smiled sadly as she watched Sango shake her head viscously and Miroku's calm eyes never left her's. Inuyasha looked dumb founded and he started to shake._

"_Wench, if you think we will leave you alone with this fuckin' jewel, then you are crazy! You are right about one thing though, about the wish."_

_Everyone looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes and mouths dropped. He actually understood the situation at hand._

"_WHAT? I'm not that stupid." He calmed down and looked sadly at Kikyo. "I will always love and cherish her but I think she would like to stay dead. She has had a hard time and I believe she needs the long rest."_

_It was quite after what he said, till Sango spoke up. "We will not leave you Kagome. Even though I will love to be forever away from this jewel but I will not leave you to this fate alone. I will stay with you till the end." Sango meet Kagome's eyes strongly and with determination._

"_I agree with the lovely Sango. I will protect you and the Shikon no tama till my last breath."_

"_Yeah wench, we stayed this long together, mind as well keep it that way."_

_By the end, Kagome was crying. She was so happy and content and secretly relieved that she did not have to do this alone. A grin spread over her face, making her look like an angel. "Thank you so much guys. You don't know how much this mean to me. We will protect the Shikon no tama together!"_

_When everyone nodded their heads in agreement, the jewel suddenly burst out a blinding light. It only lasted a second and when everyone had their sight back, they gasped and bowed, well except Inuyasha who just stood there foolishly. In the middle of their little circle was Midoriko in her spiritual glory. She calmly fixed her eyes on Kagome. _

"_Raise my champions. You have fought well. I have heard what you have decided and I see the strength in your choice, but there is a flaw. The Shikon no tama will always need guardians but there is only one of you take will live longer than a human." All eyes were on Inuyasha and he just glared from the embarrassment of being the center of attention._

"_Luckily I have a solution to this problem." And with that, the jewel flew out of Kagome's hand and into her chest were, her heart was. The jewel and Kagome merged into one and she blacked as did the rest of the group. Not knowing the changes that they will see when they woke up._

_Hopefully they will rise to defeat the next challenger for it might be more difficult._

* * *

Kagome wakes up with her heart beating fast. _Damn, that dream again. When will it stop tormenting me?_ With a sigh, she got up from her bed and stretched. She looked around her room with glazed eyes still filled with sleep. Her room was big but simple. Her walls were sky blue and the drapes, that hid the balcony, were a forest green. There were hardwood floors with rugs placed near the doors and bed and the wardrobe was near the entrance to the in-door springs. Her futon was big with silk sheets that were dark blue and furs laid upon them.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kagome walked straight into the spring to freshen up. There was no need to take off any sleepwear since she slept naked when there was no company staying at her estate. Getting into the hot water always refreshed Kagome and helped her get over having to get up early. Kagome was not a morning person, but duty called. While washing up, she thought of the dream she had. _Well not a dream, more of a flashback… _

After scrubbing herself clean, she got out and dried herself off. Dropping the cloth on the ground, Kagome walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She picked out some blueish-grey knee breeches, a white shirt that covered her chest and split in the middle that showed her toned stomach, and a black trench coat that went to her knees with sleeves that stopped at her elbows and had a collar that hugged her neck and a wide hood. After binding her chest, Kagome put her clothes on and boots that went to the middle of her calf. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Kagome was a inu-youkai and she was a vision of beauty. With hair black as the shadows with a blue tint, which fell to her knees and tanned skin that was rare for a court lady. She had the brightest blue eyes with silver specks splashed into the blue depths. Kagome's eyes showed wisdom beyond her years and pain that she hoped no one knew. Her body was perfection. Standing at five feet, eleven inches, Kagome had a bountiful chest and wide, childbearing hips. Her legs could tell you that she was a runner. She was a temptress without trying. Kagome's face was heart shaped with lips that weren't too big, or too small. They fit her face nicely. Her nose was small and her ears were pointed with five piercings on each one. Kagome had two silver rugged stripes on her face that were on her cheeks. There were also three other stripes that started at her pelvis and ended on her hips and two others on her ankles. On her both forearms were a vine-like design that circled around her arm from her elbow to her wrist. Looking herself over, and liking what she saw, she walked out her chambers with purpose.

When walking down the hallways, the servants would stop and bow saying "Good morning, Kagome-sama." In return she would say "Good morning" to them a remind them again to stop putting "-sama" behind her name. When she went to her study, she found breakfast on her desk and documents that needed to be looked over. Pushing said documents away, Kagome ate her food with a passion. Right when she was done, Sango and Miroku walked in. Well, Sango was and Miroku was being dragged on the floor with a rosy pink handprint on his left cheek.

To Kagome, these two people were her life and they were beautiful. Sango and Miroku were both ookami youkai. Sango had straight mocha brown hair that was put into a high ponytail with even richer brown eyes. Her skin was darker than Kagome's and Sango's body built was rougher. Her markings were a lite tan that stood out on her skin. She wore brown hakama and a cream-colored muscle shirt that accented her breasts and lean arms nicely. On her feet were black boots that came to her knees. On her back were her Hiraikotsu and a Katana.

Miroku had black-purplish hair that tied in a small tail. His wisdom filled eyes were onyx, they were so black that you seemed to be sucked into the abyss, just like his kazaana. His skin was a light tan with royal purple markings and his body was muscled, not bulgy but muscles that came from hard work and war. He didn't wear his old monk clothes anymore. He wore black hakama and a purple haori. On his feet was a pair of black shoes. He still wielded his staff for battle and hidden in his haori were his sutras.

It was always a sight for Kagome to see her family as youkai. It was Midoriko's doing. She made them forever guardians of the Shikon no tama, aka, her. Kagome's change had a duel purpose, of course immortality, but the other reason was to make the jewel stable and at peace, she had both sides to do that. Kagome still had her miko powers but now that she was youkai. The miko powers for light and her youkai for dark. Inuyasha was turned into a youkai too, but to Kagome's pleasure, he still had his cute, fuzzy ears on his head.

Sango dropped him on the floor and took a seat in front of the desk and looked at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, you don't look like you got that much sleep, are you alright?"

Not one to worry her friend, no her sister, Kagome shook her head. "I'm alright Sango-chan. You know I'm not a morning person, so I'm never in a good mood this early, but duty calls." Now pushing the dish away, she brought the papers back to look over and sighed. _I hate paperwork._

Sango and Miroku saw the dread in Kagome's face and they looked at each other. After waking up and seeing the changes, they headed back to Edo, to stay with Keade. They protected the village till famine stuck and there was nothing left of the land. The village moved to find a better place to call home. It took some time to settle down, many came to join the traveling village. Ningen, youkai, and hanyou made up the now nomad people. Many of these individuals came after the help of Kagome. She was the glue that stuck these people together. Everyone was here to follow her. Kagome's big heart gave peace to the weary and hope to the lost. So when they finally found the perfect place to live, she became the leader, she became alpha. Their settlement was bountiful. They were surrounded by mountains, the forests, and the ocean, so the needs to survive were plentiful.

Kagome made sure that there was equal opportunity for both genders. Women could do whatever they wanted to be and so could men. Many opposed this, mostly males but there were a few females, but Kagome had none of this. If they didn't like they could leave but they didn't. They knew that they could not find a better place to stay so they dealt with it. In a short time, everyone settled in and the village was running. To Kagome's surprised, they became heavy with trade. Others from distance lands came to their port with materials and food. Soon their village got bigger from the foreigners staying with them. Germans, Italians, Chinese, Africans, English, Russians, and so much more, And with that, came a multi-lingual, thriving township.

Kagome made sure that everything was right. She made sure to resolve all problems personally and with fairness. Kagome did not have the heart to deny the people anything and because of that, the people adored and loved her. Kagome had little time for herself but she did not mind. Sango and Miroku saw what this was doing to her, many a time they tried to make her rest or take a break, she denied them. She lived for the people she protected and made sure she was available to them whenever.

"Kagome-sama," With her name called, she lifted her head to Miroku.

"How many times must I tell you Miroku, its just Kagome." Miroku just grinned and waved off the comment.

"There is a messenger here to speak with you."

Kagome put the document that showed food rations down and rubbed the bridge of her nose with irritation. _Why must they come in the morning?_

"Bring him in." Sango and Miroku nodded and left. A few seconds later, the messenger entered and kneeled before her. He was a neko and he looked tired and dirty.

"Speak."

"Kagome-sama, the War Council has been summoned. "

"I am not part of this council. It is only for the four major lords of the lands." Kagome's eyed narrowed at the youkai.

"That may be true, but Sesshomaru-sama has deemed you worthy of sitting in. He commands you to come, Kagome-sama." He was trying to stay awake and not fall down. Kagome saw this and called out. "Yuki!"

A ningen servant came in and bowed. "How can I be of service Kagome-sama?"

"Bring-"

"Hiro, Milady"

"-Hiro-san, a room and food. He has come a long way." She looked over at the messenger. "Hiro-san I shall have your answer later. You may leave." She waved her hand with dismissal.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." Hiro and Yuki bowed before leaving, never turning their back to her.

Kagome sighed before getting up and stretching. She walked through the halls till she was joined with Sango and Miroku again. They walked outside to go into town. The village was made up of different structures from the many cultures that thrived here. It was beautiful to Kagome and she loved the diversity. In the beginning she, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha lived in a hut with them, till the villagers gave them a kingly gift. They made a mansion in the mountain. The stone glittered in the sun and the trees swayed in the wind.

On the way down to the town Kagome brought up the subject that Hiro brought her. "I have been summoned to see Sesshomaru, well commanded actually. How can I refuse?" Sarcasm filled her voice at the end.

"When will we be leave?" Sango spoke up while turning her head to Kagome.

"I will be leave tomorrow, you and Miroku will stay behind and keep everything running and make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid." Kagome stated with a stern tone. "I will only be a few days. Sesshomaru wants me to be at a War Council meeting." Her companions gave her a questioning look. "I do not know why he wants me there but I can not refuse, for we are on his land."

" I don't want you leaving by yourself! I will not allow you to go without protection."

"I agree with my lovely mate, Kagome-sama. I would like for you not to be unarmed and alone."

"We will speak of this later, for know I would like to see my people." With that said, she looked at the little ones running her way.

"KAGOME-SAMA! KAGOME-SAMA!"

Kagome smiled as she kneeled down to see the their tinny faces. "How are my little ones doing this fine morning?"

"Awesome, Milady! We picked some flowers for you." Many of the children raised their hands with flowers in them. Kagome's eye lite up as she saw all the flowers.

"They are lovely, thank you." The children looked down, their cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Now run along, my little ones and be safe." They shook their heads and giggled while running off to play.

The whole day was spent in the village helping out when needed and just seeing how the people were. Lunch was spent at the local tavern and then teaching and playing with the children. When night had come Kagome, Sango, and Miroku headed back to the mansion for their evening meal. Putting on step in the dining room, she was greeted with a grumpy voice.

"Damn it wench, you took your damn time coming back, I'm hungry!"

"I wasn't long Inuyasha, so don't complain. How was scouting?"

"Nut'n happened, just some fuckin' bandits." Inuyasha was disappointed. He was looking for a good fight lately, not some wimpy bandits who couldn't give him a good fight. Over time, his attitude did not change but he changed in others. His face was more regal with burgundy stripes on his face and body and narrower eyes. He still wore his robe of the fire rat and no shoes. He was a nice piece of male, but Kagome only saw him as a brother and he only saw her as a sister.

"Inuyasha, I will be leaving tomorrow to see your brother, -"

"WHAT! Why are you seeing my asshole of a brother?"

"If you would let me talk I will tell you. He has summoned me for the War Council. I do not know why he wants me there, so I need you to stay here and protect everybody while I'm away." While this conversation was going on she, Miroku and Sango sat down at the table and the servants brought them their food. Without even noticing, the others waited for Kagome to eat first before they could for that was pack law. Pups ate first, then Alpha, then the others, but since Shippo was out with his Kitsune sensei, Kagome began the dinner.

Thinking of Shippo, Kagome missed her kit badly. _I want him home with me. _He was growing up and he needed to learn the Kitsune way so she got him a teacher. Kitaro-sensei was a good teacher and Shippo looked up to him. He had grown up so much. His bronze hair was cut short and his emerald eyes shined with even more mischief. He came up to Kagome's stomach now and she was sad that she could not cuddle with him at night now. Even though he was away, Kagome could still feel him and that made her feel much better. They did a blood bond to finalize their mother-son bond. _It was the best day of my life._

"KAGOME! Shit women, are you even listening to me? Who is going with you to see the fucker?"

Startled out of her thoughts of her son, she looked back to Inuyasha and sighed. "No one is going with me. It is only a days run from here and like I told you I want you here. I need everyone to protect the village incase of an attack. I don't need protection, I can take care of my own."

"Are you crazy women? Of course you need protection, trouble follows you everywhere." Inuyasha was trying to win this argument but he could see that she was not going to budge. He backed down with a huff.

"All will be well Inuyasha. Do not fret. Kagome-sama will be fine." Miroku could see that Kagome was getting tired of this conversation and a headache was coming on.

Dinner was quite after that and when done Kagome got up and headed back to her study to see new documents and some soothing tea was waiting. Taking a sip, she leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. _I do not know if I can take much more. Maybe I'll take this opportunity that Sesshomaru is giving me to take a break. I know the others will like that well Inuyasha will not like that I'm staying at his hated half-brother's. That reminds me…_

"Yuki, bring Hiro-san to me."

The room was quite but Kagome knew that her command was heard. Taking a sip of her tea again, she set the cup down and looked at the documents in front of her. _The festival is coming soon and they want me to pick out everything –_rubbing her eyes – _Why do they need me for this? _ Setting that in the back of her mind, she put the paper on the bottom of the stack for later. _On to more important things._ Before she could read the other statements, there was a nock on her door.

"Come in."

Yuki came in with a bow and bid Hiro in. Hiro nodded his head to Yuki as she closed the door and left. He quickly bowed before Kagome. She noticed that he was well rested and cleaned. Good. "How may I be of service to you, Kagome-sama?"

"You may tell your lord that I will be at his Citadel in three moons time. That is all. May the winds be at your back." Kagome laid her hands on her desk and nodded her head at him.

"Of course Milady. I'll take my leave." Hiro bowed again and went about his way back to the Citadel.

Kagome went back to what she was doing before hand and made herself go into working mode. _This is what you get for slacking off and playing with the pups today. Know you must work now, instead of going straight to bed. _Sighing yet again, she scanned the papers. _I really hate paper work._

* * *

**Finished: Thursday, June 12, 2012**

**Wow this took **_**forever to write. Lol Literally. I really enjoy writing this story and I look forward to what you, my readers, have to say. **_


End file.
